Amor a primera vista
by fifiabbs
Summary: Basada en la canción "11 de marzo"


Amor a primera vista.

Esta historia trata sobre Sango Miyahara, una chica de largo cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color. Es una joven de 18 años, que trabaja en una tienda de comida rápida, ya que es una chica muy sencilla. Es tímida y viene de una familia de clase media. Todos los días debe salir muy temprano cada mañana de lunes a viernes, su trabajo queda muy lejos de su hogar así que debe tomar un tren para llegar a tiempo…

El primer día de la semana, Sango tomó el tren que la llevaría a su trabajo. Tomó asiento y comenzó a mirar por la ventanilla el hermoso paisaje que pasaba con rapidez frente a sus ojos.

Cuando el tren pasaba por una estación, la muchacha pudo sentir un escándalo que provenía de fuera del tren. Entonces lo vio… Un muchacho 2 años mayor que ella, con un maletín del cual salían algunos papeles, parecía algo apurado… Pero lo que más le llamó la atención a Sango fueron sus ojos, de un color azul profundo en los cuales cualquier chica podría perderse bastante tiempo. Antes de tomar asiento frente a ella, Sango pudo oír salir de los labios de aquel chico "Casi no llego" y lanzó un cansado suspiro. Al parecer el muchacho sintió la mirada de la chica sobre él, ya que no pudo evitar mirarla, logrando que la sangre subiera a sus mejillas, haciendo que tomaran un suave pero notorio color rojizo. Ella simplemente giró el rostro para evitar que la viera a los ojos y lograra avergonzarla más. El chico sólo sonrió para si mismo y comenzó a mirar el paisaje a través de la ventana, entonces Sango se dedicó a observarlo de forma mas detallada. Su cabello algo desordenado estaba atado con una pequeña coleta ubicada en su nuca y era de un color castaño algo más oscuro que el de ella, iba vestido de manera formal, con un traje negro y corbata azul que resaltaba el bello color de sus ojos. Era el chico más guapo que hubiera visto en su vida.

Pronto llegó a su estación y tuvo que bajarse del tren, él continuaba mirando el cristal cuando lo vio alejarse. Soltó un suspiro y se marchó a su trabajo en donde trabajaba junto a una chica llamada Kagome Higurashi quien en poco tiempo se convirtió en su mejor amiga.

-¡Buenos Días Sango!- La saludó una chica de ojos chocolates y cabello azabache con una enorme sonrisa.

-Buenos Días Kagome-chan- saludó devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-¿Qué tal el viaje?- Preguntó ya que notaba a Sango algo distraída.

-Estuvo bien- comentó mientras dejaba sus cosas en su casillero y sacaba el delantal naranjo con rojo y la gorra del mismo color, recordó al chico y sus mejillas se ruborizaron.

-¿Sólo bien?- Preguntó Kagome poniendo su cara justo frente a la de ella.

-Si, ¿Por qué preguntas?- dijo poniéndose nerviosa, no era muy buena mentirosa que digamos.

-Pues, no se ¿Por qué te ruborizas y te pones nerviosa?- Preguntó con picardía.

-Bueno… yo…- No supo que decir ante le insistente mirada de su amiga –Hoy cuando venía en el tren, conocí a un chico…-

-¿De verdad? ¿Es guapo?- preguntó emocionándose mas todavía.

-Si, es muy guapo… sus ojos son de un color azul, el más hermoso que haya visto. Tomó asiento justo en frente de mi- Dijo Sango recordando la expresión del chico cuando miraba por la ventana, quedando en las nubes.

-Y ¿Cómo se llama?-

-¿Eh?-

-Su nombre Sango ¿Cuál es?- volvió a preguntar.

-¿Su nombre? Pues…- Sango quedó en estado de Shock.

-No me digas que no lo sabes- Puso sus manos en la cintura en señal de regaño.

-Por supuesto que no lo se- respondió la chica en tono de berrinche.

-Sango…-

-Además ¿Cómo quieres que se lo pregunte? Es la primera vez que lo veo y estoy segura de que él ni siquiera notó que yo estaba ahí- Dijo con algo de tristeza al decir esas palabras.

Pasó aquel día de trabajo y no pudo sacarse al chico de la cabeza, ¿Que le pasaba? Si él era un simple hombre que había visto por primera vez en su vida, es verdad, era un chico guapo… pero no podía haberse enamorado de él solo por eso. Aunque su cabello se viera tan sedoso, aunque su sonrisa fuera tan blanca y sus ojos tan hermosos, ni siquiera porque ellos mostraran todo un universo dentro de ellos. Esperen un momento ¿Por qué pareció en su mente la frase "enamorada de él"?. Bien eso ya era extraño, lo mejor sería apresurarse, llegar a su casa y acostarse en su cama para descansar y aclarar su mente y su corazón.

Unas semanas más tarde…

Había amanecido y su reloj despertador no paraba de sonar, no quería despertar, ¿Por qué? Porque él había aparecido en sus sueños. Se preparó y salió de su casa camino a la estación de tren para ir a su trabajo, no sabía porque… pero se había arreglado mucho ¿Por qué? Para estar presentable en el trabajo, se decía a si misma tratando de auto convencerse, pero en realidad ella sabía que era por él. Llevaba una blusa blanca manga corta, un chaleco negro sin mangas sobre esta, una falda cuadrillé de color negro y rayas verdes. Se sentó en el asiento de siempre y esperó, esperó a que él atravesara la puerta al igual que el día anterior.

Entonces lo vio subir, llevaba el mismo traje que aquel primer día, su cabello estaba más arreglado, al parecer esta mañana había madrugado. Se sentó al igual que el día que siempre frente a ella. Lo vio de forma detenida mientras pensaba "Si tan sólo fuera más bella o mas lista. Tal vez si fuera como las chicas de las revistas me atrevería a hablarte. Se ve que tú eres alguien importante, después de todo llevas un portafolio y vas vestido de etiqueta, yo sólo soy mesera en un local de comida rápida. Hoy me arreglé para ti ¿Te gusta? Es una de mis faldas más bonitas. Como quisiera saber tu nombre" llegó a su estación y volvió a bajarse para volver al trabajo.

-¿Qué ocurrió con el hombre misterioso?- Preguntó Kagome al verla llegar –Wooow, espero que esta ves si te haya notado porque te ves preciosa-

-Gracias, pero no creo que lo haya hecho, ni siquiera volteó a verme- Dijo algo apenada.

Y así pasaron las semanas, el muchacho y ella siempre estaban frente a frente, pero ninguno se atrevía a decir palabra alguna. Siempre era la misma rutina, cuando el subía Sango lo miraba hasta que estaba frente a ella. Luego de unos minutos de recorrido el chico se fijaba en ella, la miraba por unos segundos hasta que ella también alzaba la mirada, él lanzaba un suspiro, ella se ponía nerviosa y luego el chico de hermosos ojos fijaba la mirada nuevamente en la ventana, Sango con esa mirada se ponía nerviosa y se sentía tan pequeña a su lado que no era capaz de hacer ni decir nada, hasta que llegaba la hora de abandonar el tren e ir a trabajar.

-Deberías presentarte- Comentó Kagome en día mientras trabajaban.

-Estas loca- respondió mientras dejaba una bandeja con platos y vasos sucios en la cocina para que Kagome los lavara.

-¿Por qué no? Tú eres muy linda, aunque digas lo contrario ¿Recuerdas a Kuranosuke? Ese chico se muere por ti- Dijo recordando al pretendiente de su amiga, quien iba a verla todos los días con un ramo de rosas rojas.

-Es diferente Kagome, creo que de verdad siento cosas por él y no me gustaría recibir un no por respuesta- dijo de forma decidida.

Dejaron la conversación sin resolver, Kagome no sabia como ayudar para que Sango se atreviera a decirle a ese chico que le gustaba o que le gustaría conocerlo. Y Sango estaba algo triste, después de todo era como si él ni siquiera supiera que ella existía.

Los días continuaron pasando y Sango se enamoraba cada vez más de aquel chico de mirada azulada; intentaba hacer un comentario o algo para iniciar una conversación, pero las palabras no salían de su garganta.

-¿Miroku?- vio que un joven de cabellos plateados acercaba a su hombre misterioso "Con que ése es su nombre" pensó Sango, el joven se sentó al lado de Miroku e iniciaron una conversación de trabajos.

Ése día Sango llegó con una enorme sonrisa al trabajo.

-¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Por fin te animaste a hablarle?- preguntó curiosa Kagome.

-No- Dijo sin sacar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-¿Entonces? ¿Por qué sonríes como boba?- preguntó algo divertida.

Sango ignoró aquel comentario y respondió –Ya se su nombre, es Miroku-

-¿Miroku?- Kagome hizo un gesto extraño, al parecer era la primera vez que oía ese nombre.

-A mi también me pareció extraño, pero es lindo- Dijo comenzando a trabajar…

Pasaron algunos días más y Sango se ausentó por dos días, había estado algo resfriada y no había asistido al trabajo, cosa que la deprimía puesto que no podría ver a Miroku.

Al día siguiente ya se sentía mejor, así que se levantó con las fuerzas renovadas y se arregló para él. Lo había pensado y se había decido a hablarle, esta vez las palabras si saldrían de su garganta –El que no arriesga no gana- se dijo mientras salía de su casa y se dirigía a la estación de tren.

Tomó asiento en el mismo lugar de siempre preparándose mentalmente para cuando él apareciera por esa puerta, cuando ocurrió vio como el dirigía su mirada hacia ella y una pequeña sonrisa se posaba en sus labios, era como si estuviera esperándola. Tomó asiento frente a ella como de costumbre.

Decidida Sango comenzó a hablar –Mi… Miroku- genial, "¿no puedes decirlo mejor?" Se reprendió a sí misma, levantó la vista y observó que él la miraba con atención y algo extrañado "debe pensar que soy una tonta" esperó unos minutos y vio que él se sentaba a su lado.

-¿Sabes? Lo que te diré es algo extraño… espero que no pienses que soy un psicópata ni nada, pero aunque no te conozco… estos dos días en los que no te vi aquí en el tren te extrañé- Dijo mirándola a los ojos y sonriéndole.

Sango estaba en Shock, no podía creer que él estuviera hablándole, además no sólo eso; le había dicho que la había extrañado y esa sonrisa era sólo para ella.

-¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por que no venías?- le preguntó.

-Pesqué un resfriado- dijo tímidamente mientras se perdía en sus ojos azules.

-Entiendo… Voy a contarte un secreto. Este no es el tren que debería tomar- Dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Eh?- Sango no comprendía de que era lo que hablaba, si no era el que debía tomar ¿Por qué lo tomaba?

-El primer día en que subí aquí, me había quedado dormido y no alcancé a tomar mi tren y entonces te vi… te veías tan delicada y tan solitaria que decidí sentarme cerca para observarte mejor, entonces me di cuenta de que tú también me estabas mirando y… debe sonarte extraño, pero creo que me enamoré de ti- Dijo sin mas ni menos. Al escuchar estas palabras Sango quedó sorprendida, la amaba… él mismo se lo había dicho, no era sólo ella quien se sentía extraña, su amor era correspondido.

-Pues no eres el único…- Dijo un tanto ruborizada –Al principio me sentía tonta por sentir esto por un desconocido, nunca había creído en el amor a primera vista hasta que te conocí. Pensé que me había vuelto loca, y traté de auto convencerme de que lo que estaba empezando a sentir por ti era sólo mi imaginación- en esos momentos Miroku tomó su mano de forma dulce.

-Sango- susurró con voz y mirada tierna.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- le preguntó sorprendida, ella no se lo había dicho, tampoco alguien la había llamado frente a él.

-Hice algunas averiguaciones- Dijo con sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Y quieres que no crea que eres un psicópata?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-Es tu culpa por tardarte tanto en hablarme- Dijo haciendo puchero como niño pequeño.

Ambos comenzaron a reír y se miraron tiernamente. De verdad la amaba, podía verlo en sus ojos; era la misma mirada que ponía su padre cuando miraba a su madre. Lentamente comenzaron a acercarse para unir sus labios en un tierno y cálido beso.

N/A: Esta One-shot está basado en la canción "11 de marzo" de la oreja de Van Gogh, espero que les haya gustado, lo tenía guardado hace mucho pero no me había animado a publicarlo :P

FIN


End file.
